KP Revolution
by Rain Everwood
Summary: a few years after the invation the world is becoming a much difrent place. new villens pop up, old villens switch sides or step up there game. can Kim keep up with theas changes and deal with the love of some 1 she thawt hatted her? KIGO and other parings
1. Chapter 1

KP REVOLUTION  
Chapter 1: The Center Can Not Hold

By Rain Everwood, Ravin Wood and Shard Shadowhart

We do not own Kim Possible, were r but starving artists and wouldn't make for a good law soot.

Rain: this is a kigo (Kim x Shego) story and might include elmy (Electronique x D.)

Ravin: this is rated MA for language, violets, sex and mental nudity.

Shard: pleas comment and enjoy the KP Revolution art already posted. If u want to do fan art for this go ahead but just credit us and link it so we can see. P.S. If there's spelling errors Spell check missed them so don't posit pissy comments about it.

The Lorwardian were defeated and all seemed right with the world. Kim and Ron were in love, Shego and Dr. Drakken were heroes and the reconstruction effort was in full swing. But some of the leftover alien tech didn't make it into the right hands.

There was a nock at the door of the Stoppable residents 1 bright sunny day. "Hay KP". Ron hugged his girlfriend tight as she smiled and said hi back. Mr. Stoppable smiled as they walked past the kitchen door to the living room. He was reading the paper and drinking coffee when all of a sudden a man comes bursts out of the cupbrrd . "AH HAH! It is I, the Mathter! Oh and that jar of humus is expired." "You! Get out of my home you lunatic." " Ah ah aaaahhh. For you see I have this modified attitudenator!" he held out what looked like an old prop made out of a blaster gun and an ugly helmet. "With this I will DIVIDE you in half. Then I will SUBTRACKT your good self from the EQUATION. Then I'll ADD your evil self to my group HAHAHAHAHA." Ron wondered into the kitchen to get the nockos he had in the fridge. "Hay dad? Did you AAAHHHHH!" "Your too late boy! Hahahahahahaha!" the Mathter shot the attitudenator blaster at Ron's dad but at the last minute Ron dove in the way screaming. "DAD NO!" "Ron?" Kim walked in and gasped. In the middle of the kitchen on the floor were 2 Ron's. Ever 1 was silent as they slowly sat up, steam rising from them. "Uhhh what happened? K… K.P.?" Kim rushed to his side and helped him up. All eyes were on the other Ron Stoppable. "I… have… RETERNED! AH BOO YAHHAAHAHA!" His skin was blue and he had an insane smile. Ron went white as a ghost as he stammered. It was his worst nightmare come true. "Hmm this was an unknown variable. No matter. I'll add your strengths to my own." " Fool! I am no once lackey. I, Zorpox, have returned and I'll never be a mere sidekick agene!" Without another word several things happened at once. Zorpox lunged at the Mathter and beat him savagely. Kim tried to stop him but resaved a sharp kick to the head knocking her out. Then Ron tried and was easily throne aside. Zorpox snatched the modulator and burst thru the kitchen window. Mr. Stoppable helped Kim and Ron back to conciseness. Kim went to check the pummeled villain and recoiled. Her eyes widened in horror and filled with tears. She whispered only 2 words. "He's dead…"

It was a quiet night at the Middleton zoo and a dark finger approached the monkey house. Monkey Fists monkey ninja army had taken up residents there after the death of their leader. Before the intruder could get fully to the cage he was surrounded by 12 of the mask-clad primates. "I see life in here hasn't made you soft." The man stepped forth into the moonlight. Hid pail blue gray skin seemed to glow in the harsh light of the full moon. His twisted smile seemed to punctuate the cruel insanity behind his eyes. "I find myself in the need of henchmen. Any takers?" He looked around smirking as more of them joined the 12. 1 that was older and scared came up to Zorpox limping slightly. He seemed to be considering something then turned to the others and screeched, the rest bowed down on 1 knee to their new leader.

Kim had staid by Ron's side until she had to return home. He was clearly traumatized having looked the evil within him in the face. The only small comfort Kim could offer him was that it wasn't him but a copy. This was not very helpful. For 1 thing Zorpox seemed to be able to call upon the mystical monkey power were he Ron could not. Rufus, who had missed the hole this, tried his hand at comforting his human BFF. Ron looked at the naked mole rat and got a determined look. "Listen lil buddy there's only 1 thing for me to do now. I have to go complete my training. If u don't want to come with me I'll understand." Before Ron could give Rufus a sad smile the little pink rodent gave him a thumbs up and chidered a "uhu uhu I'm coming." Ron was on the verge of tears as he smiled down at him. They packed quickly and called Yori on the special phone she had given him. He looked at the prom photo of him and Kim and smiled sadly. He wrote a note on the back of it and stuffed it in his pocket. He almost made it out the front door before hearing his name. He promptly screamed tripped and landed in a heap on the floor. He looked up to see his little sister Hona standing over him looking concerned. She was 2 ½ now and was speaking in simple but complete sentences. "Were you going big bruver?" Ron sat up and smiled nervously. "I uh… yah. I'm going on…a...mission! Yah. But I'll be back soon ok?" Hona's eyes filled with tears but she didn't make a sound. She totaled to him and hugged him tight. Ron hugged her tight back nearly crying himself. He walked her back to her bed and wished her goodnight before leaving. He hoped on his scooter and puttered to the rendezvous point. On the way he stopped in front of the Possible residents. Their new house was bigger than the old 1 that was destroyed but was still as oblong as the first. Ron shed a tear as he left the photo in the mailbox with his RON-Municater. As he pulled away he looked back and whispered, "goody by Kim. I'm sorry."

Kim woke up with a start. She had had a very bad dream about Ron. She had just pulled on a shirt and sweat pants when she heard her mom call out to her. She rushed downstairs slipping on the last to steps. "Kimmy Cub? Did u and Ron go on a mission last night?" "No. Why?" Kim was starting to worry. "Well it seems he's gone missing. Hona said he went on a mission last night." Kim's eyes widened. Her father came in the front door. "I think this is for you Kimmy." He handed her the RON-Municater with the prom photo attached with a rubber band. She pulled the picture free and flipped it over. With a trembling hand she read aloud "Dear Kim, by the time you read this I'll already be gone. There's no way I'm ready to face Zorpox now. I'm going away to train. I love you. We've been BFF's scents pre-K buy I don't know how long I'm going to be away. I don't want to hold you back. Fined some 1 that treats you the way you deserve to be treated. Your best friend forever, Ron. " Kim's eyes swam with tears as she looked to her concerned parents. " Ron's safe" She managed to say before running up to her room locking the door behind he.

3 weeks after the return of Zorpox and the subsequent departure of Ron, more bad news was in the works. This time it was amid the villain community. D. had been putting of her self-examination for 2 years. On this day she scanned herself and found an anomaly. The C.T. scan found a dents mass of protein in her hart. Upon closer analyses her worst fears were confirmed. It was stage 4 cancer. She didn't cry, she didn't speak. She just walked thru her hidden compound in a blank haze. She looked upon the critters she had created. Who would or even could take care of them when she was gone? Would they be found and destroyed just for being born different? A determined gleam came to her eyes. She wouldn't abandon her babies do to a mere inoperable dieses. But what she needed was help. Some 1 smart and good with electronics….! And like lightening it hit her. Electronique! The next mouth in the Go city maximum-security prison Electronique sat smiling in her sell. Pretty much all her evil was gone after being hit with a beam from her own modified attitudinator. She was once again resisting all the good things she would do when her sentence was up when a hole opened up in the floor. Something looking rather like a mole crossed with a gorilla crawled, out ripped open the plastic sell and grabbed the startled ex vileness . "I must insist you put me down you..Whatever you are. I would really feel bad if I had to harm you." She said politely with her Romanian accent. Then a parrot monkey crawled up on her captors shoulder. "You'll not be harmed… need your help need your help RRRAAAHH!" it said setting the gray woman's mind at ease. Hours later Electronique was standing next to Amy's bed. No human had seen her in a long time and it was clear just by looking at her she was very ill. "I am Dr. Amy Hall, I designed a way to save myself from the cancer ravaging my body. Behold." Amy presses a button on a remote and a tube rises from the lab floor. Inside as a young woman about in here 20s. she had black hair and freckles and almost looked like Amy. "Who is that woman you had in that goo?" Electronique asks horrified and in owe at the same time. "She's me dear. But unlike me she had good nutrition during her gestation allowing her to grow tall and healthy. But this is where my knowledge ends and theory begins. I need to transfer my mind into that body but I don't have the strength or know how to build a device to do it." Amy opened her mouth to say more but was cut off by a finger to the lips. "Quiet time is now. I would be more than happy to help save a life. I vill do this for you as quick as hair, yes." With that she went to work gathering spare bits of machinery.

In a hotel in Mowie, Shego was laying on the big cushy bed. It was fun at first, no Drakkin, no lame monologues, no ass kicking's. But without all that there was no Kimmy. She missed the lil red head. For years she struggled with her feelings for Kim. With an anoid grunt she got up and grabbed a box from the kitchenette counter. She opened it as she sat on the bed agaen looking inside. Within was a trasior trove of forbidden love. A singed photo booth photo of her and Kim, news paper clippings, a lock of soft red hair in a sealed test tube and a few security DVD-Rs and a diary. She took out a DVD and put it in the player. Soon there was Kim smiling as Shego walked up to her. Shego pulled her into her arms and kissed hrer deeply. You could just bairly make out their tungs battling for supremacy as Shego groped and disrobed Kim. By now Shego was blushing and getting hot watching this. Suddenly she groaned angrily. "3…2…1…" suddenly Drakkin's voice calls out. "SHEGO! What did I say about locked doors in the lair?" Shego in the video jumped and plasma blasted Kim's head clean off. The body melted to a mass of green sintho goo. "I'm coming I'm coming!" "I wish." Quipped the real Shego as she flopped back on the bed. "Gess I can't just us a sintho clone of here anymore. Sigh… Kimmy…" suddenly the picture on the TV wavers and is replaced buy a pudgy black teenagers face. "um… excuse me" Shego sat up so fast Wade was shore she could have given herself whiplash. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING ON MY VACATION NUERDLINGER!" Wade winced as if Shego was going to hit him thru the screen. "W well you see some how some body broke Electroniqu out of prison and…we think it was Zorpox." In that moment what little green color she had in here skin drained away leaving here liquid paper white. Electroniqu was an old enemy of hers and Zorpox was, as much as she hate to admit it, 1 of the only people she was afraid of. "Woe, woe, wait a minute. Why are you telling me this tubby?" Frowning Wade tipped a few keys and there on the right side of the screen was Kim. Without meaning to Shego gasped and blushed. Kim blushed as well but raised a questioning eyebrow. Shego snapped out of it and snarled. "Possible! Your heart to?" "Yah, it's nice to see you to Shego." Kim rolled her eyes."Listen without Ron I'm going to need help and frankly ,I can't believe I'm saying this but, I'd rather fight alongside u then with your brothers." Behind Shego's poker face she was doing back flips. She could have kissed her right there and then. Though to anyone looking at here she just looked smug. "Hmm I don't know. Well I guess some one needs to show you how its dun." " Great. Wade will e-mail you the rondavus cawordanants." "What ever, just make shore your cute ass is there on time." The come channel closed and went back to the DVD. "Wait! Did she say…" "…Her cute ass? Hmmm hopefully Kimmy didn't notes that."


	2. Chapter 2

KP REVOLUTION

Chapter 2: Secrets and Emotions

By Rain Everwood, Ravin Wood and Shard Shadowhart

We do not own Kim Possible, were r but starving artists and wouldn't make for a good law soot.

Rain: this is a kigo (Kim x Shego) don't like? DON'T REED!

Ravin: this is rated MA for language, violets, sex and mental nudity.

Shard: pleas comment and enjoy the KP Revolution art already posted. If u want to do fan art for this go ahead but just credit us and like it so we can see. P.S. If there's spelling errors Spell check missed them so don't posit pissy comments about it.

Last time in KP-Revolution: After the invasion things seemed good. But it wasn't to  
stay that way. Thanks to the late Mathter, Zorpox had been freed from Ron and is  
on the loose. D. is dying and getting help from Electronique. Ron breaks up  
with Kim to go train for the day he faces his own evil. And Shego turns out to be a  
total pervOW! Damn plasma burns… like I was saying, Shego turns out to be  
deeply in love with Kim as she is recruited to take Ron's place in a high profile  
mission. How will the mission go? Will Amy live? How long will it take my arm to  
heal a 3rd degree burn? Let's find out…

At the new Yamanouchi hidden ninja school of Tai Sheng Pek Kwar, Ron sat in the  
rock garden meditating to focus his power. Yori wandered over. She smiled when  
she caught sight of Ron. She approached him from behind and placed a gentle  
hand on his shoulder. She gently whispered in to his ear. "Stoppable san…" Ron's  
eyes flutter open and he smiled. " Hey there my main ninja amigo." Yori laughed  
as Ron got to his feet. "So Yori, what's up?" "Sensei wants to meet with us. Where  
is Rufus san?" "He's been training with lunch lady sama." "We must get him.  
Sensei wants to see all 3 of us." The pair walked through the large garden on the  
way to the courtyard. Yori walked slightly behind Ron. She had been in love with  
him for years. She was deeply ashamed of herself when she had a chance to talk  
to Ron after he arrived and found she was happy to hear he broke things off with  
Kim. It was so unlike her to have such feeling especially ashamed considering this  
situation had deeply hurt her friend and the man she loves. ~I am horrible person.  
How can I think such terrible things? ~ Ron looks over his shoulder at her and  
stops. "Uh… You ok?" Yori looked up blushing deeply. "Y-yes! I am fine Stoppable  
san. There is no need to worry." Ron shrugged and they continued on their way.  
Ron and Yori stopped cold when they reached the courtyard. There was a crowd  
of ninja students in a large circle. In the center the elderly lunch lady and Rufus  
were engaged in full-out combat. The small pink rodent was barely visible as he  
leaped and twirled. He skillfully used his momentum to increase his strength 10  
fold. The old lady wasn't doing bad either dogging and blocking every blow. "Uh  
huh. Yeah, you do NOT see that every day" Ron said briefly glancing at Yori.

In a research lab in Nevada, Dr. Drakken was hard at work on a new strain of  
plant that could produce large amounts of delicious and nutritious food. After  
receiving his commendation for playing a large part in saving the world, Drakken  
had turned his genius to a different use. The lights in the lab went dark. Drakken  
grumbled irritably. "nnnnnah. What now? If this was the old days I'd have thought  
it was Kim Possible and that…BUFFOON!" A dark figure stood on the window  
sill. "Oh no. I am not the buffoon of which you speak." The lights flicker back on  
revealing Zorpox smiling evilly. "But there is a resemblance don't you think?"  
Drakken squealed when he realized he was surrounded by ninja monkeys. "AH! I  
know you. You're uh…niah…" "Zordox the Unstoppable!" I'm afraid I need your  
access codes. I've taken up residence in an old lair of yours and I need your old  
files." "Uh, ah hah.! You're just a copy cat. Nah hahahaha. You think you're all that  
but you're not! Ooh, it feels good saying that again." "Oh that might have felt good but I promise you this will not." Zorpox leaped from the window flipping  
through the air and kicking Drakken clean-in the head knocking the blue man  
unconscious. A while later Drakken opened his eyes. He quirked and eyebrow. It  
looked as if he was in some sort of fluid. His neck was killing him. That's when he  
saw something that would have made him piss himself under other circumstances.  
Laying on the floor was what was left of Dakken's body. His head and spine was  
gone and his corpse was broken and bloody. "Ah! You're awake at last. I had to  
give you time to…acclimate to your new state of being. Ah booyahahaha!" Drakken  
stared mute and horrified from the life support apparatus. "Now that I have the  
part of you that matters, my business is done here" Zorpox turned snapping his  
fingers. His burgundy cape swished behind him as he rounded a corner. 4 of the  
monkey ninja lifted the device with Drakken's head in it and followed their master.  
No 1 was around to see vines and roots pulling Drakken's body back together  
from the inside.

A long way off, at D.'s compound.

Amy's condition was bad but as always she stayed optimistic. Over the cores of  
the day she and Electronique became fast friends. She watched smiling  
as "Sparky" as she's come to call her, finished the machine that would save her  
life. "Vell, I think that should be in the doing of it. But we will need a brain knowing  
person to finish the programming." "I'm a geneticist not a neurologist. We have to  
think." Suddenly the proximity alert went off. Electronique pressed a button and  
the security cameras came on screen. 1 by 1 cameras were going off  
line. Suddenly 1 reinitialized and in it they saw Amy's beloved Rinasarabit being  
restrained buy legions of monkey ninjas. For a moment Amy thought it was Monkey  
fist. But her hopes were dashed as Zorpox steps into view. "I … I think I know  
him." Electronique said straining the think. His insane and cruel eyes glared out  
from his red goggles. "D,N,Amy. I know you and that short circuiting bitch are in  
there. Come out or you're pets are done for." At that, 1 of the ninja pulled out a  
knife and held it to the beast's throat. Electronique and Amy look at eachother  
from across the room. "You are to be staying here. I vill go with heem." "No! I can't  
let you go out there with at meany." Electroniqu smiled warmly and walked over  
to the prone doctor. She held Amy's hand and kisses her forehead. "I vill not let  
my first friend fall into the man's hands." Amy's brown eyes widen and fill with  
tears as the gray woman walks out of the lab. Outside Electronique walks up to  
Zorpox glaring. "Were is that fat 1? She too scared to show herself?" "No. I  
demand you take me and leave this place be." Zorpox stared at her for a moment  
before leafing. He reached into his cape and pulled out a small metal ball. He  
lightly tosses it at the confused woman. Is suddenly struck her what it was, but it  
was too late. It popped open and electricity arcs out. Amy screamed as  
Electronique fell to the ground unconscious. Amy got up and started lowering the  
NPI device and her clone into resets in the lab. She had just finished stetting the  
automated animal care system then the lab door burst open and a horde of  
monkey ninja rush in. "D,N,Amy… We meet again. Give up now and I won't do to  
you what I did to Drakken." Amy gasped. "What have you done to Druby?" "You will  
see soon. Hmhm haha AH BOOYAHAHAHA!"

At the Go city maximum security prison, Kim walked into the chamber were they  
held Electronique. After 45 minutes she scowled, tapping her foot and looking  
around. "Gah! Where is she?" a moment later the great falls from an air ducked  
followed buy Shego. "huh. I thought you chickened out Shego." "Pft. As if. I just  
don't want my brothers knowing I'm in town. So what's going on Possible?" "See  
for yourself." Kim points at the now broken plastic chamber and the hole in the  
ground. "It looks like if we follow this tonal we should fined were she went" beep  
beep beebeep! Kim lifts her wrist Kimunicater and presses the call butane. "Go  
Wade." "Subcerfes readings show the tunnel is stable as far as it can be tracked.  
You 2 are good to go." The genius smiles and gives a thumbs up before the  
screen go blank. "So, shell we go?" "Age before beauty." With a grumble Shego  
jumped into the gaping hole followed by Kim. Unknown to them, dark figures were  
approaching Saint Lukas Hospital. Closely watching the Red headed woman  
walking to her car. No 1 hired the scream or saw the small figures dragging her  
into the shadows. All that would be left is a name tag that reads Dr. Ann Possible.

TO BE CONTINUED


	3. Chapter 3

KP REVOLUTION  
Chapter 3: The Key To The Future Lies In The Past

By Rain Everwood, Ravin Wood and Shard Shadowhart

We do not own Kim Possible, were r but starving artists and wouldn't make for a good law soot.

Rain: this is a kigo (Kim x Shego) don't like? DON'T REED!

Ravin: this is rated MA for language, violets, sex and mental nudity.

Shard: pleas comment and enjoy the KP Revolution art already posted. If u want to do fan art for this go ahead but just credit us and like it so we can see. P.S. If there's spelling errors spell check missed them so don't posit pissy comments about it.

Last time on KP Revolution. Zorpox is on the move and has already kidnapped  
Drakken, Amy, Electronique and even Kim's mom Ann Possible. Meanwhile the teen  
hero was investigating Electroniques disappearances with Shego. You could cut  
the romantic tension with the lotus blade at Yamanouchi as Yori tries to respect  
Ron's feelings so soon after the break up. What's Zorpox planing? Will Kim and  
Shego make it through the day without killing each other? Will my insurance cover  
my plasma burns? Lets find out.

Kim and Shego had been walking for 45 minutes in silence. This was really getting  
to Kim. She never realized how much she had relied on Ron's constant yammering.  
The silence was starting to make her paranoid. She blushes, looking down as they  
walked threw the cavern. "So, I haven't seen you scents the invasion. I guess you  
haven't returned to crime." "Aw, miss me Kimmy? Besides how do you know what  
I've been doing?" Shego smirked at the redhead happy she was finally  
talking. "But no. If you must know I've been relaxing at last. So what made you  
choose me over my goody goody brothers?" Kim rolled her eyes in disgust. "Let's  
just say I'm starting to see why you left Teem Go." Shego leafed a little at this. A  
suddenly a thought hit Kim. In all the years of knowing Shego and her brothers  
shed never even considered the fact that they have parents. From what Hego told  
her about how they got their powers, it would make scents that their parents  
would have powers to. "Speaking of your family, what powers to your parents  
have?" Shego stopped walking. Her head was down casing her hair to hide her  
eyes. "What did you say?" Her voice was quiet and the tone was clearly 1 of deep  
pain. Kim stopped, worry etched on her face. She had never seen the green  
skinned thief like this. Kim decides it's probably best to give more info. "Hego told  
me a comet hit your house and gave you all powers. I assumed your parents  
might have been home so…" "Heh… Just like that ass hole not to tell the entire  
story. Your right, they were home. Mom and Dad and my sister were in the house  
and me and my brothers were in the tree house in the back yard" Kim's eye  
widened. A sister? Scents when did she have a sister? Kim really didn't like were  
this was going but stayed quiet. "The comet hit the house…. there was nothing left  
but ashes. The tree house was back from the impact that which is why it  
survived…" Shego was shaking a little. This wasn't supposed to happen. She  
wasn't supposed to have to retell this. Glaring she stomped down the  
passageway. Kim was horrified at what she just learned. Her parents and even a  
sibling killed right in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she imagined  
what that must be like. She ran after Shego and reached out a hand to her.  
Shego snarled and slapped Kim's hand away hard. "I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY  
POSSIBLE!" There were tears in Shego's eyes as she marched faster. Kim cried  
silently as she followed behind her.

Back at Yamanouchi Yori, Ron and Rufus entered the main temple. Sansei was  
already waiting for them. "Ah, welcome. I have been meaning to convey this to  
you for a long time." He pulled a scroll from is large red sleeve and unrolled it on  
the low table. Ron and Yori sat on the tatami mats and stared down at the ancient  
righting. "This scroll has been lost for sentries, it holds a prophesy. The chosen  
one will 1 day face the grates of all evil. This evil is the yang to the chosen once  
yin. a goddess and a demon will join forces and fight the ultimate evil and fail. It is  
up to the chosen one to raise the golden army and the titans of the earth to aid  
them. 3 travelers will come in the final days of the world and bring the chosen 1 to  
the ultimate level." "No problem Sansei! The chosen one is all over this" Five  
minuets later outside the temple. "AAAAWWW the world is so doomed!" Yori  
grimaced and laid a hand on Ron's shoulder. "Ron kun. You are the chosen one,  
you can do this. The prophesy…" "That wasn't even a prophesy! It was  
instructions. It didn't even say if I win." Ron was becoming more and more frantic  
as the enormity of the situation hit him. Yori reached out to him but he walked  
away. A hand stopped her from going after him. "Hero sempi?" " Yori, Stoppable  
san needs time. The best thing for you to do is wait for him to come to you." "Hi, I  
understand" the 2 exchanged a bow and Yori went to her room to think.

Down in Lowertun in a seedy back ally way Bonny got out of the back seat of a  
car. She straitened the short zebra patterned skirt and wiped the jiz from her  
mouth before getting a fist full of money. The night was cold and the skimpy close  
did little to worm her. She severed all ties with her family after getting together  
with Jr,. after her met Josh Mankey the semi villain realized he was gay and  
promptly left Bonny. With no money she turned to selling her body. Her bruised  
body was a road map of rape and punishment. "This is all Possible's fault. If it  
wasn't for her she would have never met Jr.. It's not fair that she gets a boy friend  
a happy family and a huge group of friends, fans and admirers." "What would you  
have me do my queen?" Bonny turned quickly and saw 2 glowing red eyes in the  
shadows. Soon the person stepped out into the dim light. It was a beet up old  
BeeBee robot. Last time Bonny saw 1, a few of them had left Drakken and  
kidnapped her. The robots declared her there queen. Bonny smiled evilly. This is it.  
This is how she would get her vengeance on Kimmy. Suddenly a low rider pulled up  
and a greezy looking pimp came out in a white zoot soot. " um um um. Hoe betta  
have my money TO DAY!" "pft. I don't think so Slickback. I quite!" "Oh no. how  
many Tiiiimes I got tah say. It's a Pimp Named Slickback. And no hoe walks out on  
me!" he pulled his hand back to bitch slap her bet in a gray flash the BeeBee had  
his arm and painfully twisted it behind his back. "AAAAAHHHH oh god bitch don't  
kill me, lord PLEAS!" "what would you have me do my Queen?" Bonny smirked  
and walked right up into the man's face. "Oh I'm not going to kill you. Hahahaha at  
least not yet. But you'll wish I had." Her smile was cold and humorless as she  
ordered the BeeBee to put the sobbing pimp in the trunk. "Ok first things first.  
Take me to Middaltun" She got into the car and the BeeBee entered the driver  
seat. The 2 drove off into the night as Bonny laughed with her new found insanity.

Zorpox smiled as he revued Drakkens old plans. Most Kim had already defeated.  
At this point he had already forced his captives to work. With some fine tuning and  
competence some of the plans have merit. A folder caught his eye. It was named WAY  
to dangers. Zorpox smiled and opened it see in a few plains in sighed. His mined  
boggled at 1 file named Ultimate Shego. After a while he made it to the last file in  
the folder, Operation KIGO. Zorpox stared in disbelief. Had Drakken used this he  
might have won over Kim and his offish former self. Ann Possible could hear  
Zorpoxes evil laughter echoing down the hall yet again. As far as she could tell  
she was here to help D. as she is so sickly. Ann looked over at Amy. She  
was crying again as she sequenced D.N.A.. "Are you ok Dr. Hall?" "Y-yes b but I  
haven't seen Spar… I mean Electronique scents they captured us. She might…be  
dead right now…." She completely broke down into heaving sobs. "My Kimmy will  
save us. I promise." Ann really wishes she was as shore as she sounded.

It had been 4 hours scents Kim and Shego started walking and 3 hours scents  
they last spoke. Kim felt guilty for bringing bake such horrible memories for Shego.  
Kim reached out to lay her hand on the older woman's shoulder when Shego  
stopped and yelled in frustration scaring Kim half to death. "GAH! How long is this  
going to take! We have been down here for fucking ever!." "Well it can't be too  
much farther. So I guess we can use there's." Kim hands Shego her  
backpack. "What's this, your home work?" Shego quipped eye brow raised." It's a  
jet pack-back pack. I have rocket skates in my shoes." Shego opened her mouth  
to say something but Kim put her hand up. "I know what you're going to say but  
there's limited fuel in these scents there not built for long distances." Shego  
rolled her eyes and activated the jet pack. A blue and purple helmet came up out  
of the top and onto Shego's head before sending her flying down the tunnel. Kim  
was hot on her heals as the 2 woman raised thru the gloom. After a while the 2 of  
them see a light around the bend and smile. They rounded the corner at brake  
neck speed only to find the tunnel opened up into a huge magma filed chamber.  
Kim screamed as the stone floor vanished and she was falling to the lake of  
molten rock beneath her. Kim was about to die. She knew it. No villain, no death  
trap, not even a natural disaster. Just carelessness. She felt herself rising and she  
figured she must have died and was now passing on. That is, until she heard  
Shego grunt. "Damn it Possible! Your friging heaver then last time. You really let  
yourself go." "WHAT! If I weren't dangling over lava…" "Magma" "Wha?" "Were  
under ground so its magma. It's only lava when it's on the surface." Kim's eye  
twitched as she gritted her teeth. They flew in to the tunnel on the far side and  
soon were flying out of a cave in a jungle. Behind them was a mountain. Clearly a  
dormant volcano. The 2 women stopped and rested for a few minutes. Beep Beep  
Bebeep! Kim lifted her wrist and flipped on the kimunicater. "Go Wade." " I'm glad  
you guys are ok. the locater beechen was really week in the tunnel but I have  
been able to talk to you. I have some equipment you might need that I wiped up  
for you guys." "In 5 hours?" Shego was incredulously. "Actually it only took 3 hours.  
It should be there right… about… no!" as he said that a black hulk helicopter flew  
over and landed near them. A smallish yellow box on tack treads rolled out and up  
to them. It had stumpy little arms and a head that kinda looked like binoculars.  
Written on its front near the bottom was the word W.A.L.L.E.. "Wally?" Kim asked  
the young guineas. "Yes and no. W.A.L.L.E. stands for Wades Awesome Luggage  
Loaded Eranbot. He's there to give you guys these." On Q Wallie's front opened  
like an oven door and he reached in grabbing a small box. The little droid opened  
it with a happy "Tadah!". Inside the box were 2 rings. Shego blanched staring at  
them and then at Kim. "What are these?" "Upgraded battle sautés made from the  
revised Hafestis projects. The black 1 if yours Shego." Kim and Shego put on the  
rings and looked back at Wade. "Ok. Now just pres the gem." Kim looked at the  
white rind and pressed the safire. Lines of blue light zigzagged out from the ring  
like surests and stared forming into a new battle suet. Purple gloves covered her  
hands and a skintight white cat suet covered the rest going into a sort of turtle  
neck. Lightly glowing blue lines and bands formed along the material and a utility  
belt balanced out from her waste. A vest matching the gloves grew out from  
around her neck and arms and brown boots when half up to her knees. Finally a  
leg holster forms and the glow vanishes. Kim and Shego were speechless. "I… I  
look really good in this. How did…?" "I asked Monique to help me design it. She  
had some sketches already made that were inspired by your old battle suet." "If I  
look stupid I'm going to beat the black out of you Nurdlinger." With that Shego  
presses the emerald on her black ring and a green light snakes its way up her arm  
and covers her body. A long sleeveless black trench coat forms with glowing neon  
green flames on the bottom. A forest green cat suet appears with black bands in a  
different pattern them Kim's blue 1s. Black gloves form fused to the sleeves by  
bands going up the lower arm. Black knee high boots form and end in a black  
utility belt. Kim's eyes widened as she stared that the thief. She had noticed  
Shego was good looking before but in this hot and badass outfit she was owed by  
her. To her shock she was actually getting a little turned on. She felt something  
worm on her lips as her hart hammered against her chest. Shego smirked. "My my  
my Princess, you shore know how to make a girl feel special" snapping out of it  
she realized her nose was bleeding. She quickly wiped her nose. She couldn't  
believe that happened. Wasn't that just supposed to happen in anime? "Wally will  
hang back here unless he's needed." "Pft. Why would we need him?" Shego said  
poking the little robot. "he can dig and is equipped with sensors and a lazier  
cutter." "You rock Wade. Ok Shego, let role" the 2 of them ran into the jungle  
along the path the D.'s lair unaware they were being watched.


	4. Chapter 4

KP REVOLUTION  
Chapter 4: A Hero Trapped Inside Someone Else's Story

By Rain Everwood, Ravin Wood and Shard Shadowhart

We do not own Kim Possible, were r but starving artists and wouldn't make for a good law soot.

Rain: this is a kigo (Kim x Shego) don't like? DON'T REED!

Ravin: this is rated MA for language, violets, sex and mental nudity.

Shard: pleas comment and enjoy the KP Revolution art already posted. If u want to do fan art for  
this go ahead but just credit us and like it so we can see. P.S. If there's spelling errors spell check  
missed them so don't posit pissy comments about it.

Rain. From now on ~ will show internal monolog.

Last time in KP Revolution, prophetic instructions are revealed to Ron leaving him troubled. Bonnie's  
finally graduated from pain in the ass to full-blown nut job. And Kim and Shego are well on the way  
to Amy's compound but what dangers lie in wait?

Kim and Shego walked thru the eerily silent jungle following the clearly cut path. Kim's mind was  
working overtime after her little nosebleed incident. ~ Ok this is beyond awkweird. I was totally  
checking Shego out. But that can't be. I'm not gay. I'm a cheerleader. I see naked girls every day at  
school. I never checked any of them out… well there was that 1 time I stared at Terra's breasts. No  
no I was just jelling on her because they were bigger than mine. Besides I'm so focused on the  
routine I don't have time… to… oh god. Maybe I was too bizzy to notice. ~ Wile Kim was having a  
Minnie breakdown in her head Shego was on edge. It felt like some 1 of something was watching  
them. Shego looked over at Kim just in time to see the preoccupied red head walk face first right into  
a tree. "Pff hahahahahahahaha –gasp- hahahahahahahahahaha" "Ow. It's not funny Shego. Why  
do u have to be so cute." Shego stopped laughing and stared at Kim. "Wha wha wha what?" " Uh…  
I said… cruel?" Kim was undoubtedly l of the worst liars on earth and she knew it. " Never mind  
what I said. Let's get a move on. I'd like to finish this before dark." With that Kim sprinted down the  
path doing her best to fight a blush so deep it would out shine her hair. " Possible hold on. Some  
things wrong here. I think this is D.'s place." Kim stopped and turned back. "What?" "I've been  
here before but some things up. Listen." "I don't hear anything Shego" "that's just it. We should be  
hearing wild life or Amy's monsters." "Your right… hm. Let's keep going but let's stay on our guard"  
the 2 women pressed on thru the brush looking around at the slightest sound. Soon they found the  
mane building. The double doors were busted in ripped from their hinges. With a shared look the 2 of  
them ran into the ruined lab. Kim went in deeper as Shego lagged behind looking around  
suspiciously. Kim looked back in time to see a monkey ninja. But there was something wrong with it.  
It was limping and foaming at the mouth. It had a weird vest. Kim's eyes widen in comprehension.  
~ Komakozie. ~ Kim sprinted towards Shego who was right under it as it moved thru the rafters.  
She shoved Shego hard causing her to fly 12 feet away as the bomb vest went off, causing the  
upper levels to cave in. Shego got up shakily holding her head. "Uuuhhh… damn it. Pumpkin please  
tell me we weren't just nearly killed by a suicide monkey. Kimmy? Kimmy?" the green thief looked  
around for Kim. Shego's hart felt like it rolled out of her chest when she looked over were moments  
ago she had been standing. Under the ruble she saw some red hair and a slowly growing pool of  
blood.

Motor Ed was doing what he did best. Working on a new super car. After the invasion the spare  
parts of cars and alien tech were everywhere. He was under a half wrecked corvette when he felt  
hands around his ankles dragging him from under the car. " Dude! Seriously, what's your damage?  
I'm in the middle…of…" Ed's eyes went wide as he gazed up that a hot Latin hooker from the looks  
of it. "Dude? Did my cuss Drew send you? Aw this is so sweet. Seriously." He said, a wide smile  
curving his handle bar mustache. Bonnie arched an eyebrow in disgust. "Ok, ill! No! You couldn't pay  
me enough. BeeBee? Will this junk do?" A red beam emits from her eyes as she scans the  
wrecks. "Estimated number of complete BeeBee's able to be built, 24. Detecting vehicle of tactical  
importance 7 meters south southeast. ." Bonnie rolled her eyes. "English." "Oh no worries,  
seriously. Clockwork must be talking about my baby. Cam'on, ill show yah." He leads them around a  
couple of cars to something huge under a tarp. Ed pulls it off revealing a craft looking a lit like a  
wasp right down to the yellow and black paint job. "This it's the Yellow Jacket. Bigger and tougher  
then a Black Hawk helicopter. More stealthy then Dues hover pods and 1 swwwweeeeet ride."  
Bonnie looked as if she had just fallen in love with the sleek flying machine. "That's exactly what I  
need. BeeBee put this guy with our other prisoner. And make shore he can't us his arms to  
escape." "As you wish my Queen." Before Ed could do or say anything the BeeBee dashed over  
behind him throwing him to the ground. Placing a metallic foot on his back she reaches down and  
grabs his arms yanking them back hard. The sickening wet popping sound of Motor Ed's shoulders  
dislocating, quickly followed by his blood curdling screams brought a cruel smile to Bonnie's face.  
She turned back to admire her price as the bellowing man was being drug by the arms to join her  
former employer.

Drakken was getting more and more nerves by the minute. He saw Zorpox torture some gray  
woman with metal hair heed never seen before. He saw him force her to billed the device that he  
now floats in. As far as he could tell it was designed to extract knowledge strait from his mind.  
Essentially he was now a living motherboard. He was shocked when he saw Ann Possible forced in  
to help in the final stages of construction. He had a secret crush on her for years and it hurt him to  
see the horrified look on her beautiful face when she saw him as gust a head and spine. It had been  
a wile scents any1 had come into the room scents the knurl interface was completed. A ninja  
monkey was watching over him. Drakken couldn't figure out why though. ~Oh yes. I need to be  
watched closely. After all I might escape from the thing keeping me alive. ~ He rolled his eyes. ~  
Hmmm I wander if I'll ever have a body agene. ~ His eyes open wide as an idea hit him. He  
concentrated on the plants fused to his body. Maybe just maybe there was some still fused to his  
head and neck. Shore enough a thin vine popped out from the back of his head and came around  
to "look" him in the face. A single pink flower at the end served as a focal point for him to look at. ~  
If you can hear my thoughts bloom once for yes and twice for no.~ The little flower closed its petals  
and opened them agene giving a "yes". Drakken smiled giddily then checked to make shore his  
guard didn't notes. It seemed to have fallen asleep with its back turned to him. ~ Yes! Ok, Flower.  
Could you form me a new body that could keep me alive? ~ It gave a "yes" after a moment of  
thought. ~ Good! Now can you send out roots or something to find out what's going on? ~ After a  
much shorter pause it bloomed a "yes". ~ Good good. Than do it, erm I mean the secant 1. I'll need  
to make a plan before I regain a body. ~ Tinny hair like roots grew out and worked themselves out  
of the machine. They creped and spread like a spider web throughout the lair. Small pods and  
flowers grew in dark corners, out of sight of the enemy but were they could see everything.  
~Hahahaha, Zorpox, you think your all that but you're not! ~

Shego's world seemed to crash down around her as she saw the blood coming from under the  
rubble were she was standing just a moment ago. The ruined lab was filled with the anguished  
scream that ripped itself from Shego's lips. Fighting the tears she fell to her knees and started  
digging like a woman possessed. She finally uncovered Kim's body lying motionless. Her right arm  
was clearly broken as the sharp bones stuck out of her flesh. Shego sobbed hard pounding her fists  
into the ground. ~ No no no no! for years I protected you and sabotaged deathtraps to keep you  
safe… now your…your gone and it's my fault for not seeing that damned monkey!~ Thru her anguish  
she heard the most wonderful sound she could think of, Kim's breathing. "Kimmy? Oh my god!"  
Shego quickly rolled Kim onto her back. The hero coughed and groaned but seemed to be  
unconscious. Shego suddenly remembered that she was wearing a utility belt and started checking  
capsules. " Come on Nurdlinger, please tell me you…" she found what she was looking for, a minnie  
med kit. "Sorry princess, but you'll thank me later." With a wet crunch she snapped Kim's tibia and  
humorous back in place eliciting a pained moan from the young woman. After thoroughly rapping the  
arm in gauss and tape Shego picked Kim's limp form up off the ground and carried her to a more  
stable spot in the building. Kim was in a lot of pain when she came to after Shego laid her down.  
She was about to open her eyes when Shego started talking. "If something happens to you I'll  
never forgive myself." Kim quickly decides to play asleep in order to let Shego talk to her freely. She  
felt a little bad for doing it but her curiosity about the older woman was overriding her gilt. "If you  
only knew how much you mean to me. Guess I'm pretty pathetic huh? I talk a good game and kick  
your ass up and down but I can't just tell you I love you." Kim's world completely fell on its side.  
~Shego l loves me? Loves me…she loves…me? ~ Her metal babbling was cut off as Shego  
continued. " I'm still shocked you never figured it out. I mean come on Pumpkin, I can melt steel with  
my plasma but you never got more than singed close and bruised ribs." She gave a wry smile as she  
stroked Kim's hair. "I guess I can finally get this stuff off my chest scents you can't hear me. Sigh…  
Kim, I came so close to telling you that day. Do you remember? It was when Electro-freak turned me  
goody goody. It was right before the buffoon turned me back. I was going to say that I admired you  
and even though I know it was wrong from me to love a miner I still love you." Kim's mind was reeling.  
Remembering details of her interactions with the green thief. It was all true. She'd seen Shego crush  
metal and concrete but never did she us that strength to brake her bones. Her plasma melted thru  
steal and even titanium like it was butter but only gave her heat rash. Then there were the pet  
names, the fact that she knew where she lived but never went after her family. The woman shed  
always assumed was trying to kill her was really just keeping up appearances. "At first I convinced  
myself that I didn't tell you to keep us safe from the other vileness but it was mainly me being a  
cowered. Then there was the little Diablo thing." Kim's hart sank like a bolder as she realized just  
what she was talking about. It was raining and lightening as she faced off with Shego. The sky was  
full of the gigantic red robots but her focus was on Shego. She was heartbroken and humiliated over  
finding the guy she loved was a sintho clone. But there was more. She felt a scents of bedrail that  
Shego would fuck with her mined like that. There was so much hatred and rage inside her,  
consuming her sole. "Do you know what I really hate?" "Um, that your boyfriend melted?" " No,  
YOU!" Kim's memories were playing out in front of her like a movie she couldn't look away from. She  
saw the heartbroken look on Shego's face. She saw her drop her guard in resignation. She  
screamed to herself not to do it, but the memory continued. She watched as she kicked Shego into  
the electrified radio tower. She could smell Shego burning as she got electrocuted and buried under  
tunes of metal and concrete. But more painful than anything was the smile on her own face. The evil  
satisfaction as she that shed killed the woman once and for all. That night she had cried till sunup  
after realizing what shed dun. Shego didn't notes the fresh tears running down Kim's cheeks as she  
absentmindedly stroked her hair. "You told me how u felt about me… I realized right then just  
what scum I was. I had hurt you far worse than anything my plasma would have done. So I let you  
have your revenge. Heh, it took a long time to heal even with my powers but I took even longer  
before I could face you again. If only I knew what that ideates was planning. I swear I would have  
stopped him. I hate fucking mined control and it was just as bad. I started to wonder if I should  
disappear and let you think I was dead. But I couldn't let you think you were a killer. It would have  
destroyed you." ~ She didn't know! Oh my god… I nearly killed her and she didn't even know until I  
did… and she still loves me. Oh Shego… what have I done to you. ~ Something wet hit Kim's forehead  
and she could hair Shego crying. That was it. She couldn't stand it any longer. She opened her eyes  
and sat up rapping Shego in a hug. Shego nearly pissed herself when the unconscious girl next to  
her suddenly surged up. ~ Oh no. She didn't…~ "ki…Kimmy? H how much did you hear?" Kim was  
crying as she clung to Shego as tight as she could. "Everything. Oh god Shego I'm so sorry for everything. I should have seen this years ago. I'm so stupid. You saved my life so many times, even at  
your own risk. I can't believe after everything I've done u still love me and protect me." Shego's tears  
came again but this time they were tears of joy as she hugged Kim back carefully incase she had  
broken ribs. " I do… Kim I love u. I love you so damn much. It's ok. You're a hero I'm a villain it comes  
with the territory." "Not always. I nearly killed you. I was so angry and you didn't even know. I didn't  
mean it when I said I hate you. I swear I didn't mean it." She pulls back and looks deep into Shego's  
softly glowing green eyes. "I don't know how I feel right now. I just lost Ron, but I feel something  
for you now. Something strong. I don't know if it's love but…I'm willing to try." Shego was  
overwhelmed as she stared back into Kim's big forest green eyes. "Kim…" Shego's hands cupped  
Kim's round cheeks. Shego's eyes seemed to be searching for some hint of Kim forcing herself out of  
gilt but there was none. Shego leaned in their lips barely brushing. Kim gasped lightly. Her hart was  
pounding out her chest and she feels chills fallows by warmth rise inside her like waves. She closed  
her eyes and pressed her lips to Shego's. Shego moaned as she kissed back eyes closed as she  
deepened the kiss a little, not wanting to push Kim to fare to fast. The 2 of them staid like that for a  
long time. To lonely soles holing each other and finding a chants at love in the embrace.

The meager downside of having artificial intelligence is that you can get board. Wally was still  
waiting for Kim or Shego to call for him or at least for his creator Wade to recall him to the lab. He  
was using his lazar to carve pictures of a probe Wade was building that he liked when he heard an  
explosion. He immediately cubed up in self defends. Shuttering with fear he peeked out of his  
housing and saw smoke rising in the distance. "Im! Seego!" He rolled down the path quickly barely  
avoiding branches and rocks. Still a quarter mile away he heard Shego's anguished scream. With a  
mechanical equivalent to a gasp he speed up finally coming upon the destroyed building. Wally  
immediately started running subsurface scans. He saw there were 4 underground floors. There were  
2 human life sine's in the 1 closes to the top and many unknown life sine's in the bottom. Just before  
he was about to go back to normal vision he saw some of the unidentified life forms were moving up  
levels to were Kim and Shego were. With a yelp he rapidly started digging. He never noticed the  
gorilla-mole pop out of the ground behind him until it was too late. It grabbed him and drug him  
under ground. It was about to rip him apart when he activated his MP3 player and started belting  
out his favorite show tune. The terrible beast calmed down and started cradling him like a baby.  
Wally was terrified and shaking. A whimper escaped his speakers now and then. Suddenly the song  
ended and the monster looked down at him shaking him a little making his loose parts rattle. With a  
sob he set the song on repeat and tucked himself into his chassis as tight as he could.


	5. Chapter 5

KP REVOLUTION  
Chapter 5: The Wonderful World Of Filler

By Rain Everwood, Ravin Wood and Shard Shadowhart

We do not own Kim Possible, were r but starving artists and wouldn't make for a good law soot.

Rain: this is a kigo (Kim x Shego) don't like? DON'T REED!

Ravin: this is rated MA for language, violets, sex and mental nudity.

Shard: pleas comment and enjoy the KP Revolution art already posted. If u want to do fan art for this go ahead but just credit us and like it so we can see. P.S. If there's spelling errors spell check missed them so don't posit pissy comments about it.

Rain. Were back ^_^ it's been so long I guess u can call this season 2 so without further adieu. Take it away Crice

Righty oh. Last time on KP Revolution, sparks fly as Kim learns her greatest enemy has been watching her back and secretly loves her. Bonnie starts building her empire and Drakken actually does something smart. Will Kim and Shego get out of the destroyed lab? Will WALL-E be adopted by Amy's pets? Will I ever leave Jamaica? All this and more will...not be revealed now. hahaha ant I a stinker XD

At the same time a surten read head was flying out to Go city, a white panel truck was pulling up to a ware house in the industrial district. Deep in a sub basement of Global Justas was the "Menagerie". A high security containment area for incurable abnormals. 2 G.J. agents stud guard in front of a tank of slimy water. The 2 men were in special G.J. hazmat suits and were armed with trank guns and tazers. It was the first day on the job for the younger of the 2. He stared at the tank with his head cocked to the side. "What the hell are we guarding? The decomposing corps of Shamoo?" the older guard just rolled his eyes and popped the first guard in the back of the head. "Now you listen and you listen good boy. This here tank holds a psychopath that mutated himself 3 times. Last time we couldn't undo it. You'al shoulda been payin attention at your briefing yesterday." Just then a horrible face pressed against the glass smiling evilly with a mouth full of sharp teeth. His red eyes seeming to look right thru the guard as if he could see him thru threw suite and thought no more of him then an insect. The guard screamed falling on his ass. The older guard turned to the tank. "Alright you had your fun. Now back away or ill electrify you again." The beast slowly drifted backwards into the water, eyes never leaving the shaking guard. "Get up and stop embarrassin yourself." As the young guard righted himself the huge vaulted door on the other side of the room started unlocking. Gears turning and bolts sliding out of place almost musically. The door opens and 2 more agents walk in wearing the same uniforms. The pair were pushing a metal cart with a steal box. The older guard put his hands on his hips. "You'al are late. Feedin time was 30 minutes ago." The female of the 2 new comers' nodes in reply. "Sorry about that. When hade a little trouble with this batch." The 2 pushed the cart up the ramp to the feeding platform above the sealed tank. The woman pulls out her key card and swipes it in the controlee panel. The huge iris opens wide and the slime covered humanoid jumps out onto the platform. The guards below what in a state of shock seeing their charge freed. "It's been far too long little brother." The seductive voice she used was like music to the mutants internal ears. "What the hell is going on here?" the younger guard yelled clearly in a panic. The older officer tried his com-link but there was only static. "how on earth did u fined me?" "We are family aren't we? And guess what we found." A gunshot rang out as the older guard fired a tranquilizer dart and the other imposter. With a roar of fury the other up'till now silent imposter bursts out of the biohazard suet. If Gill was a nightmare his brother was a night terror. His head and neck were some sick combination of human, eel and snapping turtle. His was like a snapping turtle shell but jointed like a lobster shell. This image was reinforced but the huge claw that was in place of his left harm. His right arm was more or less human but with claws and webbed fingers. His legs were something like a frog crossed with a dinosaur. He pulled the dart from his shell and crushed it in his hand. "You guys are mutants now to?" Gill was clearly pleased. "Oh yes brother dear. And we will get revenged for you and then we will avenge our father!" The passion in her voice rising with every word. She made a show of unzipping her suite and letting it slip off. Underneath she was incredible to behold. She was transparent almost every were spots on her glowing in neon colors. Here hear was replaced but jelly-fish tentacles that reached her thighs. The top of her head like the bell of a jelly-fish and seemed to pulls with light like a heartbeat. Her skin was smooth as water and beautifully colored. Despite her breathtaking beauty she gave off an air of malevolence that could chill you to the bone. "What the hell are you…" The old guard said in a breathless whisper. "We are a family." With that she opens the large steal box and a huge swarm of flying ping jellyfish erupted out of the box. Like 1 massive organism the buzzing mass moves together and sweeps the older guard into the air. Both guards scream as Gills sister laughs maniacally. The swarm shred the suite and start shredding him. Like a bate ball of fish, they swarm around him in mid air. His screams of agony and a steady trickle of blood was all that escaped before a perfectly cleaned skeleton and anything made of plastic or metal falls the ground in a heap. "Hay Marina, Finn. Mined if I finish off the last 1?" Finn smiled wickedly. "Be our guest little bro." Gill leaped off the platform, landing in front of the cowering man. "Oh god, p pleas d don't kill me d don't kill me please!" he was sobbing in a hysterical fit. Gill piked him up by the neck and plastered him to the wall with his slime. "Heh heh heh thanks for the free lunch Squeeb, I'm starving." The man screamed in pain and horror as Gill praseeded in eating him alive. Making shore to keep him alive for as much of it as possible.

"Yes Uncial Jerry, the vacuum tubes WOOP provided us are working out well." Betty Director smiled as she spoke with her uncial whom was the head of WOOP. All in all it was a good day so fair. Possible was handling the Go city case and nothing in her sector was amiss. Pore Will was having kittens without something to do. "So is Granny still giving you a hard time?" the reply was lost when the whole building shook with an explosion. The red alert was raised and the pleas of the day was permanently shattered. "Sigh… I'm going to have to call u back uncial Jerry." She hung up and stormed to the intercom. " States report!" "We were infiltrated buy 2 FCJ class assailants. They broke out prisoner 84729572 aka Gil Bilge. The 3 of them killed 12 personnel and injured 23 others. They just breeched the garage and stole 1 of the company cars. They uh… they took the red 1… Sir." Betties remaining eye twitched. ~It would be MY car they stole. What did I do the deserve this…~ "Please tell me you're tracking the transponder signal?" "Yes Sir. Where trailing them as we speeAAAAHH!" Betty could hear tiers screeching and explotions mixed in the screams of her agents. "God damn it! And I was looking forwered to dinner with Vivian tonight."

~I am Kintaro Oe, age 25. 5 days ago some thugs thru me and my bike the Kanazuki 5 into a huge shipping crate. It was full of sexy manikin's hehehehehehehe. However the food in my backpack ran out 2 days ago. If I live thru this I'm shore I'll find this experience to be very educational.~ He switched off his flash light and tucked hers trusty note book into the strap of his green fanny pack. He guessed he was in another country considering he heard a ship horn for most of the trip. This thought made him sit up quickly. "OH SHIT! I I'm an illegal alien! No 1 will believe I was forced into the box. Especially after what I did to that 1 manikin EEEK!" he quickly started cleaning up in the crate as he the truck the crate was in stop. Luckily it was a red light at an intersection leading out of the warehouse district. As the light turned green and the truck started to move a red sports car zipped pass nearly hitting the truck. The driver had to swerve to keep from hitting a storage building. Mean while in the truck Kintaro was getting shaken like a margarita. 45 minutes later at the new Club Banana super store Monique Jones was waiting in the back for her delivery of manikins. She'd been stressed out scents she was made regional manager of the new department store sized clothing boutique that was due to be opened in a week. The store was under staffed and running behind schedule as is plus she was 1 of the leading designers and has to create a winter line. "Were is that truck! If I don't get this all together I'll just be SOL and I can KMJGB." Just then the truck pulls into the loading aria. The men got out and moved the crate into the storage aria of the store. Monique, liking to have a hand in all the workings of her store grabbed a crowbar to make shore the shipment got there ok. As soon as she pried it open a very skinny and beat-up looking man falls out at her feet. After beings Kim's BFF for years she'd gotten used to strange things. Otherwise this sight would have made her scream rather than just cringe. "WTF are you doing in may shipment?" her annoyance boiling to the surface. Kintaro looked up and his eyes boggled in owe. ~That last bump did it! I've died and gone to heaven! Look at this ebony goddess. That bountiful heart shaped face framed but that almost black main! Those eye look like they were made to nurture or kill at her slites whim. She's my African Queen like a majestic lion HAHA.~ Monique's eye twitched and she snatched the man up by his collar. "Stop staring at me and answer my questions! Who are you and why were you in there?" He blinked back to reality and realized she was speaking American English. " Oh… uh, I'm Kintaro Oe, back in Japan some guys shoved me in there. Please don't tell the copes! I never got my passport updated." Kintaro was in 1 of he's famous frantic groveling fits. "Oh no, I am not adding and abetting with you. There whey too much to get done to deal with this shit." "Please let me work here? I'll do anything, pleas? I have no were else to go and I have no American money! Oh please, oh please , oh please , OH PLEASE MY QUEEN!" unknowingly he said the magic word as Monique really response to compliments. " ok ok fine. Set up a spot here in the store room and we'll discuss this over lunch in 2 hours. " " Thank! I'm shore I'll learn allot from you."

Rose is a pretty happy go lucky girl. She was on her way home from the contingents store with her favorite magazine. Her bright red hair blowing lightly in the wind made the young teen's cute looks positively bountiful. She was grossing the street when a red sports car came seeding down the street. In the car Fin was getting angrier and angrier. "Damn it I knew we should have brought 1 of those GJ guys. I'm starving" Marina rolled her eyes. "God do you ever stop eating?" "Hay why not pickup that lil snack." Gill said pointing at the red head they were nearly about to run over. Rose screamed as the car screeches into a donut spin around her. The driver side door swung open and the most terrifying thing Rose had seen scents the invasion came out and stalked towards her. She throws her bag at it and takes off running, not bothering to look behind herself to see if she hit her target. He chased her down for 3 blocks roaring and snarling like a rabid beast. He lashed out his tongue at her. The whip like organ raped around her leg and casing her to fall as she was crossing the train tracks. She screamed and cried as he tries to real her in. she clings to the tracks calling out for help desperately. Fin was just 2 feet away from his prize when a battle cry rang out. A cloud of dust charges alongside the tracks at 4 yards something silver flue up and over Rose and Fin. It landed right next to the stunned Fin. Rose looked on in amazement as a metal horse kicked Fin into a building. Rose's eyes drift the rider. She was in owe of the person that saved her. It was a girl around her age. A brown cowboy hat was pulled low on her head. Her hair was reddish brown and cut to shoulder length save for a long braid in the back. It draped over what looked like a homemade rifle. Her long paten lather cote was swept back showing of her subtotal curves in her tight lather corset. The look was topped off the matching steal tipped boots and gloves. She smoothly slid off her mount smiling warmly with a light blush behind her freckles. She lifts her malty lens gaggles and held a hand out to help the prone girl up. "wh who are you?" The steempunk girl was cut off by an explosion. "YOU LITTLE BITCH! I am going to enjoy ripping you apart limb by limb." He snarls' as he approaches the girls limping slightly. "The girl smiles at Rose and gives the frightened girl a wink. " Ya'll stay behind me and nuthin'll happen to yuh." She strolls towards Fin making it look like an old fashions showdown. "Hehehe your ether very brave or very stupid. But ether way you're dead." He lunges at her and without missing a beat, the girl pulls her gun and fires. A blast of blue concussive energy fires out sending him flying yet again. "When ya'll gona learn not to fuck with a Possible." The car pulls up and Marina leans out the window. "Fin! Get in here now. Well deal with these small fry later." Begrudgingly the injured mutant limps to the car and gets in the front passenger side. The car pulled away quickly. "Well, that's that." She slings her gun back over her shoulder and gets back on her robotic horse. Rose ran up alongside wide eyed and smiling." ZOMYGOD! That was so cool thank you Miss Possible. "Aw just call me Joss. Come on up. I'll give ya'll a lift home lil missy" "Oh, I'm Rose" She blushes sweetly as Joss pulls her up. Soon after they arrive at Roses house. The 2 walk up to the door together, Joss holding her arm around her hip. "Well I guess this is it huh?" "Naw, ya'll hered that goo lady. They might come back lookin for yuh. So here." She reaches into her coat and pulls out a watch. "This here's a communicator watch. You ever need me, I'll come runin." Joss takes Roses hand and she puts on the watch. With a smile she brings her hand higher kissing it. "Well, Rose I'll be seein yuh." Rose waves shyly blushing and bighting her lower lip. Joss terns and jumps inter her horse. With a wink and a wave she rode off into the city.


End file.
